I Believe
by indecisive-ays
Summary: The Inner Senshi and the recently resurrected Shitennou go to watch the Spring Awakening Musical.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters from the show. And I do not own Spring Awakening or any of the songs mentioned in this fic.**

**Right. So... this is my first Sailor Moon fanfic, and I'm not sure whether I'll write more, my knowledge on the series is at such poor levels it's humiliating to upload even one. But you know how it is with plot bunnies, they come and you can do nothing about it. Also, even though I'm sure none of them will see this, I should still give credit to everyone LJ's Shitennou_ai community, since I've been lurking around there so long that I'm sure I must be inspired by them at some level. And they all write such awesome stories, so I cannot blame my little mind that is hungry for any information on Senshi/Shitennou for being inspired. **

**Also: the following contains spoilers for the musical "Spring Awakening" so if you want to remain spoiler-free please don't proceed. **

* * *

**I Believe**

_There is love in heaven__  
__All will be forgiven__  
__There is love in heaven__  
__All will be forgiven_

_I believe__  
__There is love in heaven__  
__I believe__  
__All will be forgiven__  
__I believe__  
__There is love in heaven__  
__I believe__  
__All will be forgiven__  
__I believe__  
__There is love in heaven__  
__I believe__  
__All will be forgiven__  
__I believe__  
__There is love in heaven__  
__I believe__  
__All will be forgiven_

_Peace and joy be with them__  
__Harmony and wisdom__  
__Peace and joy be with them__  
__Harmony and wisdom_

_I believe__  
__I believe__  
__I believe__  
__Oh I believe_

The first act ended with a harmony of beautiful voices and a shriek from the girl who was lying under a boy, both on a platform hung in the middle of the stage.

The lights went off as the shadows around and on the platform hurried backstage and the audience broke into cheers and applause. When they came back on, they found Kunzite sitting with his eyes glued to the platform, in disbelief of what he had just seen.

"Did they really...?"

"Of course not," Minako said. She had already gathered her coat and handbag, and was standing up to get out for the break.

"Will you guys get up or do we have to jump over your legs?" Rei asked, impatiently looking at the unmoving men from over Minako's shoulder.

"Right, sorry," Kunzite hurried to his feet and pulled up Jadeite as he went.

"Was that really her titty?" the wavy blonde haired guy asked, "I mean there was no way they were faking that... she was really naked?"

"She was not naked," Zoicite corrected as he retied his hair and followed Nephrite out to the lobby, "Only some buttons were undone, her clothes were totally on her still."

"I know but," Jadeite was trying to make another point, "Was that her bare chest? In the middle of a room full of people?" The time he had spent at the twenty-first century was proving to him it was weirder and weirder.

"It wasn't such a great chest anyway," Nephrite yawned and stretched his long arms, eying Makoto's cleavage. She glared in return.

"If you haven't noticed we also saw the boy's bare backside," Zoicite grinned, "And it was a great backside."

"But did they really...?" Kunzite, for someone as sharp and calm and collected as himself looked adorably out of his element, with his brain obviously still trying to digest what he had witnessed.

"No, they didn't," it was Ami this time. She took pity on the culturally unadjusted leader of the Shitennou, "They just pretended they did, they didn't even touch each other."

"They did touch each other," Zoicite raised an eyebrow; "The guy touched her chest, and kissed his way down too."

"I meant under her skirt," Ami rolled her eyes.

"How would you know what was happening under the skirt?"

"The guy didn't even pull his boxers down in the front," Makoto came to the rescue of her suddenly very red friend, "We could see it better because we were more towards the left of the stage. He only pulled the back down."

"So you were looking there, then?"

"Naturally," Makoto shrugged.

"And what was with everyone sitting around them and singing?" Jadeite exploded.

"It's called a _musical,_ smart guy_,_" Rei said sarcastically, "They sing about everything in musicals."

"How would I know?" Jadeite retorted, "It's not like Mamoru's been taking us to see one every week –would have been weird, here I am with my stones, chilling out at _musicals_."

"We did explain it to you before coming here, though."

"You didn't say they'd be singing to people having sex!"

"It's not as often an occurrence to make a mention," Rei sighed, "I'll go get some coffee, who wants some?"

Everyone did and finally Ami and Zoicite also went with her to help carry them back.

"Who chose this musical anyway?" Jadeite asked, "You people said there were ones with fairies and princesses and warriors and fun. This one has nothing but angry teenagers in it."

"The song where the boys sung about living with their hands was fun," Nephrite said, not wanting to seem ungrateful for the night out in any case. And something was really funny about teen boys singing (and looking desperate while doing so) about how much they wanted sex, "And the one after that. Though what does my junk mean I wonder?"

Makoto giggled and he flashed a smile for having made her happy, even though he had no idea how.

"You mean the one with the guy masturbating in the middle?" she asked.

"Yeah and the other one was getting it on with his piano teacher in the background," he went on, "_That _woman had a nice chest, now that I remember."

"They weren't getting it on," Makoto snorted, "He was fantasizing about it."

"Poor guy," Nephrite seemed genuinely sorry for him, "So everyone's been singing about sex but only the two who enjoy brush hitting has gotten any yet?"

"It was the guy hitting her," Jadeite frowned, trying to remember the weird scene.

"Yeah but they both enjoyed it," Nephrite said, "The girl made him do it."

"He did lose control though," Makoto said with a frown of her own, "He enjoyed hurting her. It was why he was so depressed afterwards."

"No room for political correctness in the bedroom," Nephrite shrugged, "You enjoyed it when I dominated you too..."

She looked speechless for a moment as the two of them stared wide-eyed at each other –after which she excused herself and hurried towards the ladies' room. Minako tsked, threw her coat at an unexpecting Kunzite and went after her friend.

"Way to go Neph," Jadeite gave him a punch over the shoulder, "I was worried that you had turned into a sophisticated guy or something for a moment there but the big blubbering idiot I know made a grand return. I'm proud of you."

"Oh, shut up," Nephrite sulked.

"... and all the adults being acted by the same people gives the vibe that they're all the same towards the children, that none of them understands," Ami was explaining to Zoicite as they made their way through the crowd.

"So that's why," Zoicite nodded, "It creates a bit trouble to follow who they are at a given moment though."

"See that's the brilliance," Ami smiled, "You don't have to follow, because it doesn't matter! None of them are meant to have characterization and the only thing you need to know is that when there's an adult involved, things will not go the way the protagonists wish them to."

"Can't believe there was a time when people were like that," Zoicite shook his head, "What's the use of trying to ban what's in people's nature?"

"There still are people like that," Rei said, "Some are justified," she handed around the coffees and noticed Jadeite looked serious for the first time during that break. His hand covered over hers as she gave him his plastic cup and the instant their eyes met she realized he was thinking about the chastity vow she had made in her previous life.

"Yes, making such a decision for yourself is understandable," Zoicite tried to explain, "But making such decisions for others? Forcing them to comply?"

"It's their children, though," Ami said, "And the consequences may be more than they could handle at their age, it's their way of protecting them."

"Children? Aren't they around fifteen? That was about the age of consent around Silver Millenium," Zoicite argued back, "You were fifteen when we first met."

"Yes, I know," Ami was blushing under his fierce, slightly irritated gaze but held her ground, knowing Zoicite'd bring in any argument into a debate to win and not liking the idea of giving up herself, "But things change. Besides, the basic problem with the parents in this show is not what they do; it's _how_ they do it. Wendla's mother could have explained to her how babies were made in the very first scene, if she knew she probably wouldn't have let Melchior do such things to her..."

"He had that 'let us feel' card, though," Jadeite grinned, "It was quite convincing."

"Yeah, well..." Ami bit her tongue to not to mention that Wendla would become pregnant in the second act, so as not to spoil the surprise for those who didn't know the story.

Makoto and Minako joined them just in time to hurriedly gulp down their coffees, thankfully they had cooled a bit and it was easier to drink fast. Both girls pulled faces at not having enjoyed their drinks but when the bell announced the start of the second act everyone was ready to go back inside.

They sat at their previous seats and when the scene opened in front of them with the two lovers still going at it, Kunzite couldn't help himself:

"We get the point already!" he muttered.

Minako, next to him, suppressed a giggle:

"It's to show that there hasn't been a time skip since the end of the first act," she explained in a hushed tone.

"Right," Kunzite nodded, "At least now they're not surrounded by singing friends."

Minako smiled sadly, "They reminded me of us."

"Excuse me?"

The girl on the stage started another song, as the guy froze in his position after asking whether she was okay.

"The way we would surround Serenity and Endymion, against the universe, trying to protect them," she whispered, in such a low voice that Kunzite almost didn't catch it, "In a way we were rocking their cradle and singing lullabies just like the kids in this show."

"Yes... we didn't sing to them as they had sex, though."

Minako giggled again:

"No, we didn't," she looked at him in the darkness, "We did believe that all would be forgiven, however. And that there was love in heaven. And wished them peace and joy and harmony and wisdom..." she trailed off, her face darkened with more than the lack of light in the room.

"And we were true to do so," Kunzite said firmly, "Right, Goddess?"

She smiled the most genuine smile he had seen in this lifetime and there was no way he could miss it as it shone even in the darkness.

Maybe the same wishes could be made for all of them. Maybe the Goddess of Love had to believe in them at the very least.

They both turned towards the stage as Wendla and Melchior started to kiss each other, surrounded, once again, by their singing friends.

_... and now our bodies are the guilty ones..._

* * *

**Anyone who wants to see the performances can look for Spring Awakening videos, the first song mentioned is "I Believe" and the second one is "Guilty Ones". ****Merry belated Christmas and Happy New Years :) **


End file.
